1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a security systems and, more particularly, to a portable security monitoring system for automatically detecting and tracking a dynamic triggering event occurring proximate to a first location and thereafter wirelessly reporting the dynamic triggering event to a remote second location.
2. Prior Art
Many security systems use door and window units for sensing an intrusion by the opening thereof and a main console to which the door and window units are wired in connection therewith. Many security systems further include key or number pad arming and disarming units on the inside of the door or window. The cost and difficulty involved in installation of such a system is expensive and complex; therefore, security systems have used remote door and window units which transmit radio signals upon the opening thereof. A remote console receives radio signals and will turn an alarm on if the console is in the armed state. Unfortunately, these security systems activate an alarm and alert law enforcement officials even if the alert is a false alarm, such as when a pet activates the security system. Such false alarms may lead to hefty fines and unnecessary disturbances for both the security system owner and the law enforcement officials.
Similar problems arise with automobile security systems. A car alarm may be inadvertently activated by a passing pedestrian. A user may then be forced to inconveniently deactivate the car alarm upon such occurrences. It would be advantageous to employ a means for determining whether a true breech of security has occurred before activating an alarm and alerting law enforcement.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,532,360 to Shaffer discloses a mobile security system for use in an automobile or other vehicle, which activates a cellular phone to automatically dial an emergency telephone number and plays a voice recording that includes position information provided by the vehicle operator. The vehicle operator is prompted to record new position information when the vehicle ignition is turned off. The system can be remotely activated by a wireless transmitter device which generates an RF signal when a “panic button” is depressed. Components of the security system include a cellular telephone, RF receiver device, recording device, and controller. A speaker and microphone permit two-way communication between the vehicle operator and emergency personnel. Unfortunately, this prior art reference does not provide a means of monitoring and locating an automobile.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,262,656 to Byrd discloses a new add-on vehicular system that is capable of responding to large area or nation-wide commands over paging networks, to remotely foil the unauthorized use or theft of a vehicle or a fleet automobile or a group of fleet vehicles, as well as to help the recovery of stolen vehicles. The preferred embodiment of the system is comprised of a paging receiver and decoder, a microcontroller with embedded programmable software, memory, and a vehicular systems control interface. The system does not require central monitoring systems, portable controls, vehicular user set controls, portable key chain controls, keypads, cellular phones, or separation of vehicular transceivers from owner carried transceivers to activate the system. In a second embodiment, a two-way radio paging approach is employed in the system to expand its capabilities and to additionally provide remotely controlled transmission of data from vehicles, including data pertaining to the position coordinates of the vehicle. Unfortunately, this prior art example fails to provide a means of visually monitoring a guarded area or object.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,167,255 to Kennedy discloses a communication system that includes mobile units, a network switching center, and service centers to provide a variety of enhanced services to the mobile units. In one embodiment, a service center communicates menu data to a mobile unit using a voice network. The mobile unit displays user interface menu options generated in response to the menu data communicated by the service center. Selecting a menu option at the user interface enables a function associated with traditional or enhanced services. Unfortunately, this prior art example cannot be adapted to homes other stationary structures.
Accordingly, a need remains for a portable security monitoring system in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a system that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, and designed for automatically detecting and tracking a dynamic triggering event occurring proximate to a first location and thereafter wirelessly reporting the dynamic triggering event to a remote second location.